


Kama Sutra Lessons

by HellyeahMortinez



Category: Forever (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:34:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellyeahMortinez/pseuds/HellyeahMortinez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on one prompt I saw on Tumblr, Jo found out Henry has some pretty accurate notes about Kama Sutra (all the positions etc) and she challenges him to test his knowledge.. How long is she going to keep a straight face until the inevitable happens ?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kama Sutra Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> My last and second entry for this challenge. Can't wait to see all the promising stories ;)  
> Also wanted to say, English isn't my native language, I did my best (I have a beta on my own) but no one's perfect, I gave everything because I was actually pleased to entry into this challenge so yeah there's typos or grammar issues but I'm sorry about that :( don't be too harsh because of that.

\- what the ? - Jo exclaimed as she was waiting for Henry in his office and her curiosity got the best of her when she figured out her ME, kept a book or a journal, whatever it was, about Kama Sutra. And those notes were his, this was his handwriting.  
She couldn't help but read the whole as she was blushing at every specific note he made and every comment. She wondered if he really did know about all of this, which frankly wouldn't surprise her or if he just looked it up over the internet. But this was Henry after all, at best he was avoiding as much as possible to use any computer and considering how old the book or the journal was, maybe as much as old as him, she kinda guessed he already found out about those sexual positions, long time before they were even talking about it.  
His descriptions were so accurate that she found herself starting to feel a bit horny until she heard his voice coming from the entrance of the morgue, lecturing Lucas as usual. She quickly put the book down where she found it and took a seat on the desk, folding her arms and praying for her to have a straight face and not like the "I need to get laid" face.  
Henry walked into his office and a big grin spread on his face when his eyes met Jo's who was awkwardly smiling. 

\- hello, detective. How can I help you today?  
\- hi - her voice sounded really low, she cleared her throat, trying to avoid any eye contact, she wasn't sure she would resist long enough. - well, I wanted to give you my report over the last cases we had. You need to fill up your own part and then I'll give them back to Reece. 

She handed him the files while he brushed her hand and his scent intoxicated her .  
He took a seat and nodded to her, smiling 

\- very well then! I'll work on that. 

Jo replied to his smile. Actually, she wanted to talk to him about that book that's why when she didn't leave and was back to Henry, facing the door, wondering if she needed to step out or not, he raised his eyes and asked her 

\- is everything all right Jo? 

She startled and quickly answered

\- yes! Yes! Don't worry, everything's fine. 

Henry knew something was off with her but he didn't insist. 

\- is there anything else that I can help you with? 

She turned around, kept smiling and shook her head, making her way out 

\- no! Thank you! Sorry. I'll come back later to take the files back.  
\- I'll bring them to you.  
\- okay! See you later Henry. 

She made her way out and Henry couldn't help but stared at the way her hips swayed. He blinked twice, he needed to focus. 

###

Later that day and once everyone was home, Jo kept pacing back and forth in her apartment and couldn't take the picture of the notes she read out of her mind. Her body reacted when Henry walked toward her and she needed to check if he knew as much as he wrote. She bit her lips. Maybe that was kinda bold of her but after all, a man who was beyond 200 years, probably knew what he was doing when it came to sexual positions.  
She took a long deep breath while she thought to herself "you really need to get laid Martinez" but she didn't need to get laid by any random guy, no she wanted Henry. And to hell with that, talking about that Kama Sutra book should be enough to bring the desire. 

She found herself standing in front of the shop a few minutes later and wondered what the hell was in her mind. She shook her head, this time, nothing would stop her and if needed, she would kick Abe out herself.  
She knocked and as usual Henry walked to open and smiled when he saw her. 

\- hello, Jo ! You didn't see enough of me today? 

She glared at him as he laughed and pushed himself to the side to let her in. 

\- yes! I guess I didn't . Actually, I needed to talk to you about something. 

Henry gulped. Last time she was there, he had to reveal his secret to her. She patted him on the shoulder 

\- relax! I'm not going to cook you like the day you told me your secret. I'm over it now. It's something... Well, let's say, kinda...Intimate. 

Henry felt his cheeks burning and awkwardly scratched the back of his head 

\- hmm... All right. What do you mean by that? 

She devilishly grinned at him and looked around her

\- is Abe here?  
\- no! He has a poker party with his friends... He

Jo cut him off 

\- good then! I wanted us to be alone. 

Henry felt his pants tighten a bit as he shoved his hands down in his pockets. 

\- can we talk upstairs maybe? 

The twinkle in her eyes was troubling Henry because he really didn't know what she had in mind and neither what to expect and he guessed everything but when it came to Jo, he was so clueless. 

\- Of course! Let's go. 

Jo didn't really know how she would bring the subject as she nervously rubbed her hands together while they climbed the stairs which led to the apartment. 

They took a seat on the couch, Henry sat on the table in front of the couch, really not knowing what to expect. Jo brushed a strain of hair behind her ear and cleared her throat 

\- okay. I don't know how to tell you that but... Earlier today when I was waiting for you in your office, I kinda stumbled into... A journal... With your notes. 

Henry knew he kept some note about his cases or past experiences so he wasn't really surprised and Jo really liked to sneak around 

\- yes? Is there's something you didn't understand that you want me to explain? 

She grinned and licked her lips. She stood up and started walking back and forth in the room, a dreamy look on her face. 

\- actually! Yes. No worries, it's nothing historical. I read your notes about... The Kama Sutra. 

Henry turned bright red and melted a bit on his seat. Wondering if it was hot all of the sudden.  
She walked behind him and whispered into his ear, leaning on his shoulder 

\- I would like to confront you about that. Do you have the knowledge you wrote in your book? 

He slowly turned around and their faces were just an inch away from each other. The lust could be read into their eyes as Henry licked his lips

\- I do! What do you need from me? 

She showed him the book 

\- I took it before heading home tonight and while you weren't watching. I'm going to say random positions and you'll have to tell me how it works, deal?  
\- deal! 

This game would quickly become interesting for the both of them. Jo took her previous place on the couch, crossing her legs and randomly turned the pages. 

\- okay. The afternoon delight?

Henry's eyes were full of lust, and he wasn't sure none of them would last long enough talking only about sexual positions without doing anything. He could totally feel the endorphins emerging from both of their bodies. 

\- It is a position suitable for two partners with a considerable height difference. The man lies on his side, he places his elbow on the bed and props his head on it as the woman just places herself in perpendicular position toward the man's body. Her bottom rests against his pelvis and she places her legs over his body, her feet behind her partner's bottom. 

He was pretty satisfied with himself as Jo flustered at every word he said

\- right! - she took a deep breath - what the hell was she thinking getting here and asking Henry about Kama Sutra, she started to feel some drops of sweat running down her shirt. - the Nirvana? 

She started picturing very wild images and she knew she wouldn't hold it longer as Henry happily replied 

\- it is some kind of classic from the missionary. The woman lies on her back with her legs together, her partner just straddles her legs with his knees and the penetration happens to the front. 

When he said the word "penetration", Jo felt a pulse between her thighs and she had to hold the frustrating moan that wanted to escape her lips. 

\- keep going that's not all  
\- yes, indeed it's not - Henry replied with a rough voice that sent a chill down her spine - the sexual intercourse requires matching movements so both of the partners need to move together and the pressure on the thighs increases the clitoris stimulation. 

His eyes never left hers as he was talking and soon enough Jo felt her fingers letting the book go. 

\- okay... I give you that... You... You do know much more than I ever heard about... Let's look for something else. 

She didn't even know in which side she needed to turn the pages as Henry just moved toward her and invaded her personal space, kneeling in front of her and resting his hand on hers, stopping every movement 

\- you know what Jo... Instead of interrogating me like the cop you are, why don't you let me teach you some of them? 

He arched two obvious eyebrows, licking his lips in anticipation. Jo threw the book away and tugged him by the collar of his shirt and soon enough he was on top of her as their lips collided in a violent heated kiss.  
As he was devouring her neck, she said 

\- I would like that!  
\- great! Do you have one in mind that you are eager to try? 

He kept sucking on her neck while shoving his hands down her shirt and massaging her boobs, she couldn't focus at all and tried to take the book back but failed as her head fell backward on the couch and she let out a moan when she felt Henry's hands unbuttoning her pants 

\- I... I don't know. You're the expert. Surprise me. 

He removed all of his slacks and Jo watched him do and removed all of her panties, kneeling in front of her entrance and started fingering her, first with one finger, then he slid another and two others as Jo moved her hips upward and cried out his name as she felt herself getting wetter while Henry was working his fingers in and out of her. 

\- are you surprised enough yet detective?  
\- YES - she yelled louder than she thought - but come on, I'm sure you can do better than that.  
\- you asked 

He bent down in front of her entrance and replaced his fingers with his tongue and slowly slid it inside her wet folds and she grabbed a hold of his hair, closing her eyes, clasping her legs around his head as his tongue traced its way inside until it reached her clit and he sucked on it like a candy and Jo bucked her hips, feeling the first release coming in and she screamed 

\- HENRY!! 

Pleased with himself he back off, licking his lips at her taste and lay down on top of her to give her a peck on the lips. 

\- now we have serious business to take care off... And also, you need to know despite my knowledge on the subject, I never tried some positions aside the missionary. Back then things were a little... You know, sex was a tough subject  
\- old as you are you still didn't try some.  
\- yes but that doesn't mean I don't know how to handle. I am a man of science Jo and I know how to please my partner 

He winked at her and lift her up into his arms, looking for the nearest waist high table. He lay her down and grabbed her legs and put them around his shoulders; he stood between them and rested his hands on her knees, stroking a bit his hard on and said 

\- I think this position is called : the mermaid. I should have held your legs up in the air but I think it will be more comfortable for both of us that way  
\- whatever you do I'm fine, just fuck me, Henry.  
\- so nicely ask detective! 

And without any warning, he entered her and both of them let out a sigh of relief like they have been waiting for that forever. Well as a matter of fact they did and the feeling of their two bodies finally joining, overwhelmed them. Henry stood still between her legs while thrusting in and out of her as she was grabbing the corner of the table, moving her hips along with his and spreading her legs much more to allow deeper penetration.  
As he moved faster and harder, he felt both of them about to come so he quickly stopped, frustrating Jo whose legs fell all along his body when he back off 

\- hey! Why did you stop?  
\- because we are about to orgasm and if you want me to show you quite the positions, we need to hold it longer if you're allowed to do such? 

Jo groaned 

\- sure, Henry! My whole body wants you so bad and you're asking me to hold on the orgasm! In what century does your immortal mind live? 

He shrugged lifting her up again to bring her into his room and pushed her on the bed 

\- any centuries that aren't that one. 

She rolled her eyes and he lay down next to her and switched her on top of him, his hands gripping her boobs, Jo parted her legs on both sides of Henry's body and held her weight with her arms near his knees as he cupped her boobs and said 

\- does that one have a name? - Jo asked as she grabbed his shaft and buried it deep inside her pussy, gasping at his size  
\- My bet is the clip, you're in the right position for it and it already feels so good.  
\- my thoughts exactly 

Henry joined his hands with hers as she moved up and down all along his length and he looked at her amazed by the way she bounced on him. He never witnessed such a thing in his life, never a woman ever rode him like Jo was and she was really enjoying it. She was slamming harder and faster on him, making his cock going deeper inside of her until it touched her G spot and she grabbed the sheet into a ball in her fist as both of them kept moaning and screaming  
Jo quickly changed her position, and decided to straddle him from backward, pressing her ass into his stomach, his hands traveling down her back to her waist, to rest on her hips as she leaned forward and lowered herself onto his cock.  
She could feel his length enlarging to the point she thought she would burst from the fullness of him inside of her. She felt his hands moved to her waist as he jammed his cock into her, his fingers nearly biting painfully into the soft flesh of her hips.

\- god! This is so good! Henry, I want to do all of them! 

As Henry sped up his movement inside of her, he suddenly was confused 

\- all of what darling?  
\- the whole positions! 

His eyes grew wide 

\- but there are a hundred of them Jo... 

She turned her head to him, still bouncing on his cock, smirking 

\- yes! That's the point of it. 

They reached their first orgasm as Jo slammed hard on him and Henry filled up her with a load of cum dropping all along her legs but she wasn't done yet and well it seemed that the fact she wanted to do the whole Kama Sutra's book, completely turned on Henry much more so he switched their position once again and took over and they were at it for a very very long time, neither of them even heard Abe coming in, neither of them even went down for dinner. They kept rolling all over the sheets, the couch, the floor, the table, anywhere they could and anywhere Henry found it suitable to practice all of the positions.  
And they made it, they reached the hundred and the sun was already rising by the time they were done, both of them completely sore, lying on a very soaked floor, with only a sheet between them, their legs entwined.  
Jo sighed, her head resting on Henry's shoulder, both of them covered with sweat 

\- I can't believe we did it  
\- neither can I - Henry replied, his eyes still dilated with all the sex they had  
\- we didn't sleep at all! I don't know how we're going to deal with everyone at work. 

Henry scoffed and kissed Jo on the nose 

\- well, detective! Blame it on yourself, you wanted to do the whole  
\- you never say no, either  
\- I know and I would do it all over again in a heartbeat. 

She winked at him and realized it was already past 6am and they needed to get ready for work. A lot of coffee would be needed today.  
Jo tried to stand up and quickly fell back, Henry holding her. She burst into laughings 

\- Okay... I think we're going to call it in leave for today... I can't even stand up. Henry Morgan, what did you to me?  
\- I think everything will be fine once we ate a bit. Don't worry I'll bring the breakfast here. 

Henry tried to stand up too but failed. They looked at each other and lay down on the floor, crying with laughter. Jo yawned, resting her head on his chest 

\- all right! Doctor's orders, we're taking a day off - Henry said - but how did you like the Kama sutra detective?  
\- it was very helpful until next time.


End file.
